


I see fire

by orphan_account



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Sharing Body Heat, Some Humor, Wish Fulfillment, thats the only way they kiss, they refuse to kiss on the lips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story (besides the prologue) is episode 5 of season 2 onwards because my brain couldnt remember anything before "Finding Paradise" i am so sorryanyway this has an oc as a main character so if that bothers you, just dont read, this is a very self-indulgent work.
Relationships: Monkey King/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I see fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this first chapter is to explain my oc a bit. They use she/they pronouns, so usually when shes being referred to after the prologue and by anyone not a demon, she/her pronouns will be used

You know, when you see a demon, you'd immediately assume that 'Oh, no, they're coming for my ass! Better hide.' But that's surprisingly not always the case. See, a fire demon got bored of being bad ages ago. The infamous Monkey King probably thought it was his doing. Probably. It wasn't, completely.  
Their name was Roselyn, if you knew them well enough, or if they wanted people to think of them as human. They mostly went by Mei, or Meiqui, if you'd rather be formal. They were formally one of the generals for Queen Hakuru's army. One of the ones close to the Demon Queen, too. That was, until they grew fond of the Monkey King. When Queen Hakuru found out, they got quite the demotion. And a curse put on them. They'd fall ill whenever they were to enter the Demon Palace grounds. Hakuru also took something of value from them. A necklace. Silver chain and pendant, with a purple jewel in the middle of the pendant, outlined with emeralds. It was a gift from the Monkey King, and what made Hakuru discover their disloyalty. Mei had to get it back, it was important to them. That was when they first discovered the curse, trying to get it back.  
They had been sick for only a few days, but that was only because they had dragged themself to a tavern to be nursed back to health. After that, thousands of years passed. They had heard about the Monkey King getting trapped under a big mountain. As bad as they felt for him, they almost found it funny. And then he got out.  
Mei had tracked him and his gang of gods down and offered to join them by the time they found the scroll of immortality. And much to Monkey’s surprising dismay, Tripitaka accepted their offer. Something relating to how they knew Monkey, or something. 

By the time their story begins, they had already attained the second scroll, the scroll of knowledge. Now, they needed to find the third one. Easy, right? Right?


End file.
